Handle With Care
by TattooedFreak13
Summary: Inspired by another author, used their prompt to make a fic of my own. Thirteen/Cameron.
1. Handle With Care

**Handle with Care**

_******Another author on here, BensonStablerSVU, wrote a fic called "Lakeside Chatter", which inspired me to write my own fic, still involving a lake and Remy in the water, near death. So I owe them a great deal of credit for writing their fic to inspire me to write mine.**_

--Thoughts are **bold **and surrounded by these things** ******.

--Spoken words are in "quotes" and _italics._

--Everything else is in Arial. Written like this.

Remy woke up to the rhythmic beeping of the monitors attached to her, lying in a bed in Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. She groaned when the fluorescent lights stung her eyes, but instantly felt alarmed when she looked who was lying in the bed next to hers. ****Oh god. What happened? All I remember was walking on the ice on the lake. I know why I'm here. But why is Dr. Cameron here too? ** **

Cameron looked over,_ "Oh! You're awake! Good, you had me a little worried, Dr. Hadley._" Remy sat up, still worried why her lovely Allison was hospitalized with her. _"What happened? Why are you in the hospital?" _she asked, searching Allison's face for any clues. _"You…you were walking on the ice at the lake. You fell through, stepped on a weak spot I guess. I was standing on the shore. I screamed your name when you fell, and ran to come in after you and get you out." _****She was trying to save me? But why? ****"_Oh. How did you know I was at the lake though?"_ She was curious now. The lake was a good three blocks from the hospital. Why would Dr. Cameron have any reason to go to the lake in December?

"_I saw you leave. You looked upset. I go to the lake to just think when something's wrong. I figured maybe you did too." _Allison smiled at the younger doctor. Remy smiled back,_ "Well, Dr. Allison Cameron, thank you, for pulling me out of that lake. But you didn't need to." _She didn't mean it in a mean way. But she had to tell Allison the reason she was on that ice to begin with. Allison didn't get it. She moved over to sit at the foot of Remy's bed. Her confusion shown upon her face. Remy took that as her cue to explain her previous statement. _"Dr. Cameron…I didn't accidently fall through a weak spot. I intentionally stepped on it. I wanted to be in that frigid water. I wanted to die." _****I shouldn't have opened up like this. But I can't watch her get hurt too, trying to save me every time I tried to end my own poisoned life.** **Allison's heart dropped when Remy mentioned suicide. She was such a beautiful person, misunderstood and mysterious as she may seem, Allison could look past façade and see Remy for who she was. _"Thirteen. Remy….Can, um. Can I ask why you want to end your life?" _she stuttered the question, tears welling up in her eyes. ****Her eyes are filling with tears…she's crying? Over me? ** **With a sigh, Remy simply stated _"I took the blood tests. I'm positive for Huntington's disease. I'm going to die anyway. I wanted to die while I was still able to remember the few things that I enjoy, while I can still remember the few friends I have. I don't have much more than that." _

Tears were spilling out of her eyes now, but also out of the wonderful emerald green eyes Cameron possessed._ "Why are you crying, Dr. Cameron?" _Remy said, placing her hand on top of the ER doctor's skilled hand. ****It's bound to come out. It has to. I need to tell her now, before I lose my chance completely. ** **_"Because I care about you Remy. So much more than you know." _Allison sniffed and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her nose. Remy's head tilted to the side. ****Is she saying what I'm hoping she is, or does she just mean as a good friend, not just a colleague?** **_"I don't think I quite understand, Allison. But thank you for the sentiment. I just don't see what there is that makes people care about me." _Allison looked away for a moment, inhaled deeply as she gathered her courage to go through with this. She leaned forward slowly, until her lips lightly brushed across Remy's. _"Does that help, Dr. Hadley?" _****Did that just happen, or is my life really one big nightmare? ****Remy thought, as she blinked, trying to figure out if that kiss was real. _"Yep. Err...Yeah. Um. Yes."_ She mumbled as she replayed that moment over and over again in her heard. Allison smiled, and kissed Remy once more. _"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." _****So this isn't a spur-of-the-moment-kiss-the-dying-lesbian-doctor-just-to-see-how-it-feels type thing. She actually had real feelings for me. **** Remy couldn't help but smile as she said _"I've only thought about it since we met, Dr. Cameron."_

_**To Be Continued? Let me know what you think so far?**_


	2. Like We Never Loved At All

Later that night, when Remy was discharged from the hospital, Cameron accompanied her home. They ate in a quiet peace, and watch TV until Cameron fell asleep on the couch, tangled in Thirteen's arms. Cameron woke first, and woke her partner by leaving a trail of kisses down Remy's neck. She made coffee and they dressed themselves for work. _"I'll see you for dinner tonight? My place?"_ Cameron said, heading to the ER. _"Sure."_ Remy replied, with a pleasant smile as she headed to the diagnostic room.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully for Thirteen. There were no cases that suited to amuse House or his team. The ER was much the same. A few patients here or there. Nothing hectic. Allison left a little early, to go to the grocery store and get things to cook her and Remy dinner. At 7:30 her doorbell rang, and she opened it to a stunning Remy. _"Wow. You look so good."_ Remy couldn't help but laugh. _"Um, really? Seriously? I'm wearing ripped jeans, converse, and a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt." _Allison shrugged. ****She still looks really, really hot** **Remy's question broke Cameron out of her moment of revelry. _"What's for dinner? It smells great" __******_**Dinner. Right. Totally forgot that's what we're supposed to be doing.**** As she mentally smacked herself, she replied _"I made homemade macaroni and cheese! It's always been my favorite. So I hope you like it." _ They ate dinner once more in a peaceful silence.

"_Wow. That was…good. No, that was GREAT!"_ Remy said, helping Allison clear the dishes and put them in the sink. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she gently placed a tender kiss on Allison's neck. When she leaned into Remy's touch, she continued to trail kisses down her neck until Cameron turned in her arms to face her, and kiss her lips. Slowly, Allison nudged Remy's body toward her bedroom, being careful not to break the contact their bodies made. Remy woke first the next morning. She bit her lip as she looked at the sleeping doctor lying tangled in the sheets next to her. ****Oh god. I can't do this. Not to Allison.** **Remy sighed and gently crawled out of bed, trying her best not to wake the other doctor. She proceeded to gather her clothes and get dressed as she left Allison's apartment.

Allison woke up an hour later, confused as to why she was alone. ****She left. I fucked up. I said too much and scared her off. Great. Way to go, Dr. Cameron. ** **At work that day, she hadn't seen Remy at all. She decided to give her some space. The next week continued without any sign of Remy. She wouldn't answer her phone, she was hardly home when Allison stopped by, and she wasn't at her favorite bar. The next week was similar. Only this time she caught fleeting glances of Remy's lab coat flowing down the hall after House and the rest of his team. The only way she knew Remy was somewhat ok, was by asking Foreman to give her updates. ****God, what did I do this time? I really fucked up** She** gave it one more shot as she dialed Remy's number once more. _"Hey. You've reached Thirteen. Leave a message. __***BEEP***__ Hey, Rem. It's Allison. I haven't seen you or heard from you in weeks. I'm sorry. Come to the bar tonight? Please? I have something I want you to see. __***CLICK***__"_

Remy listened to the message, and rested her head against the wall. She couldn't hide from her forever. But she was afraid. Allison's words that night had terrified Remy. No one had ever said them to her before. _"I love you, Remy. So much" _was all that was resounding throughout Thirteen's head. She knew Allison was sincere. But she didn't know how to be in love with someone. Everyone else in her past was just drunken one-night stands. All she knew was that she wanted to be in love with Dr. Allison Cameron.

Allison was already half drunk when she stepped up onto the stage. Remy chose this exact moment to walk through the door. However, she hadn't noticed her lover on the stage. She had gone straight to the bar to order herself a drink when she heard her name. "Remy. I don't know how to fix this. But I'm singing this for you."

All Remy could do was stare as music poured out of the speakers, and Allison's voice trembled as she started to sing. _"You, I hear you're doing fine. Just going on with your life. But how can you just walk on by? Without one tear in your eye. Don't you have the slightest feeling left for me?" _Allison looked directly at Remy, and continued to sing. _"Or maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain. Forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all." _Remy looked away, and down into her drink. She had no clue how much she had hurt Allison by avoiding her. _"Time is leaving us behind. Another week has passed, and still I haven't laughed yet. So tell me what your secret is, to letting go like you did." _****There is no secret. I just haven't let go.**** Remy thought. She looked back up as the song was on its final chorus._ "Did you forget the magic? Did you forget the passion? Did you ever miss me? Ever long to kiss me?"_ Remy shoved her way through the crowd of people standing at the stage, and caught Allison just as she stepped off the stage. Without saying a word, her lips crashed into Cameron's. _"Listen, Allison. I love you too. I just got scared cause I don't know how to love someone, and no one has ever said that to me before. I didn't mean to shut you out like that. I just didn't know what to do"_ She didn't even notice that she was crying, until the older doctor wiped her tears away with her thumbs, and kissed her. _"It's ok…you just...should have stayed that morning. When you left. I thought I had done something wrong."_ Remy pulled her into a tight hug, _"I know. I regret leaving like that so very much. But I'm never leaving you again."_


End file.
